Every Waking Moment
by AllNamesWereTaken
Summary: Spencer's on an island vacation trying to escape it all before going back to reality. She meets the only one who can ever bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The waves crashed against the rocks as the cool gentle breeze from the ocean runs through the blonde tresses of the teenage girl as she stood eyes closed, facing the ocean. To her, there were no other things that can make her feel such peace better than this. She sighed in content as she ran her fingers through her hair. This was so much better than facing her mother at home trying to run her life for her. Plus, there are tons of hot girls on the beach!

Yes, in case you haven't figured, the blonde was gay, and a hot one for that matter.

Back home in Ohio, she was every guy's dream. Blonde and blue eyed, she could have any guy she wanted, especially with her long tanned legs. The problem was, she didn't want any. She realized she was gay when she was 16 and guys were crossed off the menu ever since then.

Her mum, of course, was furious in her "choice". This created a whole huge frenzy back at home. Long story short, she decided to travel to this island resort, northeast from Brisbane. She wanted to escape all the trouble at home, meaning her mum. So here she was, all alone in this beautiful island resort where she could spend her remaining 2 weeks in peace before she goes to college.

The blonde sighed at the thought of home and decided to venture further down the stretch of beach and find out what things there are to do on this island.

-

At the other end of the beach, a brunette laid on her back, sunglasses covering her eyes, as she just lay there trying to spend her time away by sun tanning. It was easy to tell that she did this a lot. Her body was evenly toned with a nice shade of tan, her even abs and long legs were flawless.

She screamed out in frustration, ignoring all the stares that were attracted to her. She was bored. There was shit to do here on this island and she could not imagine why on earth people would pay that much money to spend their vacations here. That was a lie. She could see the beauty of this place. The peacefulness, the gorgeous beaches, the friendly Australians and of course, the hot girls. But being on this island since she graduated high school until now was not the way she intended to spend her life.

Why on earth was she stuck on this island? It was all because of a curse.

Nah, just kidding, unless of course that curse came with the title "mum".

After her father died when she was 12, a large sum of inheritance came to her and her mum. Her mother then decided to use her share of the inheritance to buy over a couple of island resorts all over the world.

Right after graduation, her mother shipped her off to this island to "keep an eye" on the management for her, meaning that she just had to stay on this island to make her appearance known and stay out of trouble. This is why, at the age of 20, she was still stuck on this island doing nothing at all.

She missed home back in LA.

She missed the malls that were nearby.

She missed good food.

Sure she had traveled a little bit around Australia, mostly around Brisbane, but she was still stuck on this island most of her time. The only good thing about here was that she got to get her own house on a cliff, with a nice view that overlooks the ocean.

She shook her head of her thoughts and proceeded to stretch the stiffness off her body and legs when she felt something hit her leg.

The next thing she knew, another body had landed on her and her brown eyes were staring into blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to post chapter 2 as well. This was the first fic that I've written and I decided to post the story on this site as well. Read & review please, I live off of them:D The start's a little short but it get longer and longer!!:)**

**Chapter 2**

The brunette stared into the blue eyes for a long time. She was drawn deep into them.

They reminded her of the ocean.

The endless ocean.

She was pulled back into the present when she felt the blonde try to move on top of her and then she realized that she had just tripped the blonde while she was trying to stretch.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you were walking pass and I just stretched my legs out." She pulled out from under the blonde and scrambled to her feet.

"No it's okay," the blonde replied, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The blonde made a move to get up, but winced when she felt a burning pain on her right knee.

"Oh my you're bleeding! This is all my fault!" the brunette exclaimed, almost shrieking, as she kneeled back down next to the blonde.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, wincing at the blood oozing out from the other girl's knee.

"No, not at all. This is why I'm still sitting down here, not standing at all," the blonde said sarcastically as she smirked at the brunette's reaction.

"Right," the brunette said as she inwardly chastised herself for asking such a stupid question. "We should get you to the first aid office. Fix that bleeding knee up." She helped the other girl stand as she proceeded to turn around and crouched down a little.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"I'm gonna carry you to the first aid." The brunette replied, "there's no way I'm gonna let you walk all the way to the first aid's by yourself with a bleeding knee."

"There's no need to –"

"Come on," she said, sensing the blonde's hesitation, "hop aboard!"

Sensing no other option, the blonde hopped up to her back and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. 'She's stronger than I thought,' the blonde thought to herself as the other girl walked steadily as though there was no extra weight on her back.

"So what's your name?" the brunette asked. "I didn't catch it."

"That's cause I didn't give it to you," the blonde smirked.

"I know," the brunette replied, giving an even larger smirk. "This is just a way of getting your name. It's a neat trick," she chuckled. "So seriously, what's your name? I wouldn't want to go around calling you 'hey blondie with a bloody knee' would I?"

"The name's Spencer," the blonde replied.

"Well Spencer with no last name," the brunette said, grinning to herself as she stuck out a hand from under the girl's thigh, facing it towards the blonde on her back.

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies."

The blonde unwrapped her hand from around Ashley's neck and shook the other girl's hand. "Spencer Carlin."

-

Spencer laid her head down on Ashley's shoulder as Ashley carried her weightlessly across the beach, towards the first aid. She couldn't help but to take in Ashley's scent. 'Mm she smells like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. Kinda like ice cream. Yum I'll lick her anytime!' Spencer blushed and shook her head off of those dirty thoughts. 'She's really hot though. I can't believe my luck that I met such a girl like her on the first day here. Sure, my leg's bleeding and stuff but I'm so close to her now aren't I? I'd fall for her anytime to get this close to her. I think I'm actually gonna fall for her.'

'No no, what the hell am I thinking?! I just met this girl today, just less than half an hour ago. I can't fall for someone who I barely even know. Plus I don't need more drama in my life. Yea, no I will not fall for her!'

A strong breeze blew in their direction, blowing Ashley's hair into Spencer's face. 'Aw crap she smells soo good…'

"What was that?" Ashley asked from the front.

'Shit! Did I just say that out loud? Damn!' Spencer flustered as she tried to think of something to say.

"Um I said the beach and the ocean smells so good. I rarely have the chance to just hang at the beach," Spencer replied, proud of her quick rescue to save herself from her embarrassment.

"Oh really? Back when I was still in LA my friends and I were at the beach like all the time, but it was nothing compared to this island though," Ashley told Spencer.

"I've never been to LA before," Spencer pouted, "In fact I've never traveled out of my hometown until now. It is true though, this place is so gorgeous, so beautiful. It's so peaceful here, beats home so much more." Spencer sighed, reminded of the things that happened back home.

Ashley sensed the mood change and decided to leave the blonde to her own thoughts. Furthermore, she had to figure out her own thoughts. She had just met this blonde in less than an hour ago but she had felt a connection with her that is deeper than any she ever had. She knew since the moment she had locked eyes with those baby blues that she would have a hard time keeping those out of her thoughts.

She lost herself in the feeling of the blonde pressed up behind her, the slight pressure she felt when the blonde rest her head on her shoulders and the tingles that went down her body when Spencer's breath blew slightly on her neck.

"Is it any longer?" Spencer asked, pulling Ashley out of her thoughts.

"Nah, it's just a little further. Are you in pain? Do we need to stop?" Ashley answered, worried for the blonde.

"No, don't worry. I was afraid that you'd be tired," Spencer said.

"I'm fine," Ashley stated, "we're reaching soon anyway. See that blood red house over there? That's the one."

"Wow, a blood red house for first aid. How fitting huh!" Spencer giggled.

'She sounds so cute when she giggles,' Ashley thought to herself, 'especially when it's vibrating through my body'

"Um Ashley?"

"Yea?" Ashley answered subconsciously, lost in her own thoughts.

"I think you missed the house? It's behind us now," Spencer chuckled.

"Damn!" Ashley exclaimed, and proceeded to turn around and head to the house.

-

Once outside, the door opened, sending whiffs of medication filling their noses.

"Aw crap, this place stinks of medication!" Spencer exclaimed, scrunching up her nose.

"Well duh! This is the first aid after all," Ashley said knowingly.

"You know what," Spencer said in a hurry, "I think my leg's fine without medication, there's no need for us to go inside." She then wanted to get off Ashley's back, but the brunette's strong hold on her did not let her get off.

"Spencer, you need medication on your knee, especially since we're at the beach," Ashley stated with authority, not giving Spencer a chance to say no."

"But Ash-"

"Spencer, what's wrong? Why don't you want to go in?" Ashley asked gently, cutting Spencer off.

"I- I get unwell when I smell medication. I really hate the smell of it." Spencer mumbled softly.

"Oh then why didn't you say so?! Come on I'll let you sit on the beach."

Ashley carried Spencer to the beach and carefully put her down on a blanket. She then made sure the blonde's knee was placed properly without the risk of it getting worse.

"I'll be right back kay?" Ashley said, "I'll just go to the first aid to get some medication so you don't have to go in alright?"

"No please don't trouble yourself, I'm really fin-" Spencer tried to grab a hold of Ashley, but she was already off running on her feet.

She turned back, shouting: "HAH I'M ALREADY HALFWAY THERE! TOO BAD!" she stuck out her tongue at the blonde and disappeared through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!! Keep them coming and I'll keep my stories going:D  
**

**Chapter 3**

Ashley came back soon after, with a first aid box and 2 cups of orange juice. She handed one of them to Spencer, telling her that it would make her feel better. She then opened up the box and proceeded to tend to Spencer's wound, much to the blonde's protest.

"So how come you were able to get the first aid kit out of the place? I thought they wouldn't allow it. Spencer asked as Ashley was cleaning her wound.

"Oh I've got my sources," Ashley smirked. Spencer wanted to roll her eyes in response but winced at the sudden pain in her knee.

"Oh shit did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I'll try to be more gentle. Just hold on for a lil' while more, it's almost done.

Spencer gazed at the brunette, taking the chance to look at her without being noticed. Her heart melted when she saw the way Ashley gently bandaging her wound, trying not to hurt her. She saw the way the brunette winced as she herself winced at the pain, as though Ashley could feel the pain she was feeling.

"There, all done," Ashley looked into her eyes saying.

"Thanks," Spencer replied as she stared right back at those brown orbs.

"Yea well it's really my fault your knee ended up this way," Ashley grinned goofily, "drink your juice now, it'll really help, I promise. Plus, it's really good."

They both drank their juices in silence, staring out at the waves that were coming in. Neither of them wanted to break that peaceful silence that was among them.

After a while, Ashley broke off the silence, saying: "Well I guess I better get you back then, your family or friends or whoever you came with must be wondering where the hell you are."

"No it's okay, I'm on this vacation alone. It's just me," Spencer said in a hurry, not wanting to leave the brunette's presence.

"Oh really? That's just great! Well, not great that you're alone, but since we're both alone, now we both have company!" Ashley squealed.

Spencer could not help but smile at the brunette's reaction. "Look who's all enthused about it?"

"Hey!" Ashley glared at her jokingly, "I resent that. You know how long I've been alone with all these Aussie people on this lonely island? Can't I just be glad I have someone my age to hang around with?" Ashley pouted at the blonde.

"Alright, alright," the blonde put up her hands in surrender, "just put that pout away and we'll hang out. Geez, who knew you were a needy kinda girl." Spencer tried to put on a serious face but only ended in bursting out laughing when the brunette's pout grew even bigger.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh together with Spencer. "So what's a girl like you doing all alone on this island?" Ashley asked when their laughter died.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Spencer replied.

"Well we've got all the time in the world," Ashley stated.

"Um well I guess it all started when I realized I was gay and came out to my mum a little more than one year ago," Spencer paused, trying to sense Ashley's reaction when she said she was gay. Ashley just nodded in understanding and waited for her to continue.

"Well my mum grew furious and she decided not to talk to me," Spencer continued.

"Yea well it could've been worse, she could have sent you to some gay camp or something," Ashley said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea, anyway she slowly came to term with it I guess, she started to talk to me a little, but things got worse when graduation came. I had to decide which college I wanted to go and what degree I wanted to take. My mum always wanted me to become a doctor but I never had an interest in science. I wanted to take up photography, so I decided to apply to UCLA, you know, change of place and all. Needless to say, my mum freaked the hell out and got even more furious with me, so I decided to take a break and come here by myself for two weeks. No judgments from people, no pressure. So here I am now, sitting right next to you." Spencer ended with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Ashley saw that sad look behind Spencer's baby blues and all she wanted to do was to reach out and hold Spencer in her arms, comforting her. However, she did not watch to scare the blonde off, therefore she reached out to the blonde's hands and gave it a squeeze, giving her a soft smile.

This time, Spencer returned her smile with a full-blown grin, telling Ashley that she was fine. "So enough about me, what's your story like? You alone here or something?"

"Yeah I'm here all alone, been like that for around 2 years," Ashley replied, giving Spencer a smile.

Spencer, however, did not fail to notice the tinge of sadness behind the brunette's eyes. "Long story?" Spencer said, grinning gently at Ashley.

"Well if you wanna know, when my dad died when I was 12, my mum and I got a large sum of inheritance. Mommy dearest then bought off a couple of island resorts. And after my graduation he shipped me off to this island to 'help with the management', and I've been here ever since."

"Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry about your dad, and your mum, well everything," Spencer said, feeling sad for the brunette. This time, Spencer did not hesitate wrap her arms around the brunette to give her a hug and whispered in her ear: "Well at least now you have me."

'Yea,' Ashley thought to herself as she forced out a smile, 'only until she leave two weeks later.'


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks a lot to those who commented again, really appreciate it! I dunno if I wanna keep on posting though, it's not getting as much reviews as I hoped it would. I dunno, I guess I'll see how it goes for another few chapters before I decide.**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer groaned and covered her head with the pillow as the hotel phone rang continuously. She sighed in content when the ringing stopped. Just as she was about to doze back off to sleep, the phone started ringing again. She frustratedly picked up the phone and answered it, wanting to shout her head off at whoever who was disturbing her precious sleep.

"What?" she shouted into the phone.

"Well hello to you too!" chuckled the voice over the phone.

"Ash?' Spencer said groggily, her mind too early to function, "Why the hell are you calling me at like…7 in the morning?"

"7 in the morning isn't early over here sleepy head. Plus we're suppose to hang today so I'm calling you up" Ashley replied cheerfully.

'She's such a morning person,' Spencer thought to herself, "I know we planned over dinner yesterday that you were suppose to show me around this island but I didn't say we'd meet this early. You can call me back in a few hours, I'm going back to bed," Spencer told the brunette.

"But Spence," Ashley whined, " the beach is like at it's best during this time. Plus the sun sets early over in this island, we need to make use of the time."

Spencer swore she could feel Ashley pouting over the phone and she gave in easily. "Fine!" she said, "but you are so buying me breakfast."

-

"You know, by breakfast I don't mean just coffee and sandwiches on the beach," Spencer complained, "where are all the bacon and eggs and pancakes?"

"But Spence," Ashley whined, "the beach is like the best way to spend your time, eating or not. Stop complaining and eat, we've got a long day ahead."

"Really?" Spencer's eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop, "What are we doing today? Ooh can we go up for parasailing? I really wanna try that since I was young. Please!!"

"Oh no," Ashley eyes widen in fear, "we ain't doing no heights. Over my dead body"

"Please Ash," Spencer whined tugging on the brunette's arm, "I really wanna go. It's real fun. I'll protect you. It's really safe. PLEASE!!"

"Nah uh, no way are we doing that." Ashley stood her ground.

"Fine, I can't believe you're depriving me of such an experience," Spencer said monotonously, and turned away from the brunette, head hanging low, with her lips pouting like she'd never pouted before.

Ashley turned to see the blonde's slouched shoulders and pouting lips, unable to bear the thought of being the one that put it there. 'I'm so gonna hate myself for this. This is only the second day I've known this girl and she's already made me whipped.'

"Fine! We'll go. Put away those sad baby blues and pouting lips," She told the blonde.

Spencer squealed in delight and engulfed the brunette in a bone-crushing hug. "Yay! I love you! Up up in the air we go!"

"Yea yea," Ashley said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile that was creeping up her face, "but after this I get to choose what we're doing and we have to do it"

Spencer grinned goofily in reply and grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling her towards the shop, not letting go of the brunette's hand, in case of her freaking out and changing her mind.

Little did she know that if she turned back and look, she would've seen a smile on the brunette's face, grinning in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks to the 2 of you who reviewed for the previous chapter.. but im seriously considering stopping this fic.. I dunno..but anyway this is the next chapter.. tell me what you think!  
**

**Chapter 5**

"Ash! Everything will be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of. They'll hold you up with those strings. You'll never drop. Plus since we're flying together I'll be with you," Spencer said, trying to persuade the brunette to get in the boat so that they could get started.

"Spencerr!" Ashley whined, "Must we really do this? I don't wanna… I'm like deadly afraid of heights! DEADLY!"

"No we have to," Spencer stood her stand, "we've already bought the tickets. Plus you promised me. Now come on and get on the boat! Please…"

'Man do I hate it when she starts pouting!" Ashley thought to herself as she went up on the speedboat without another word.

Ashley really was freaking out. She was serious when she said that she was deadly afraid of heights. The only place that she had no problems with the height was the cliff that her house was on. Plus, the thought of being pulled up by a parachute and hung over the vast blue ocean definitely did not make the sport easier.

Spencer saw the brunette sitting on the side of the boat fidgeting with her fingers. 'She must be really scared,' Spencer thought, 'it's not that scary though, it's not like we would fall or something.' Spencer reached out to grab Ashley's hand, trying to calm her down. Ashley looked at Spencer's half-smile and glared at the blonde, saying: "I hate you for this Carlin!"

"Aw is Ashy baby scared?" Spencer purred, "Does she need a huggy?" Spencer continued to tease, opening up her arms.

"Shut up," Ashley slapped Spencer's arm, "let's get this over with." She then stood up and proceeded to the guys in charge, with a grinning blonde following behind.

-

The girls were now getting hooked up with the parachute that was now already opened, waiting to be released, with Ashley in the front and Spencer behind the brunette. Ashley immediately grabbed onto the wire that were connected to the harnesses on her body. Her face paled as the thought of going up filled her mind.

"Spence, I just want you to know in case we die up there, I'm really glad I met you," Ashley said, her voice trembling with fear.

"We're not gonna die up there Ashy," Spencer said from behind the brunette, "Well go up there for about 10 minutes and we'll come right down. It's real fast."

"Okay first of all, it's a fucking long time and it's freaking high up! Second of all, are you gonna call me Ashy the whole time now? Cause I'm telling you I do not like the name and have I told you how I hat-"

Ashley was cut off by the jolt of the pull by the parachute. She did not realize that they had starting when she was rambling.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Ashley screamed, "COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A HEADS UP SPENCE? THIS AIN'T HELPING!!"

She gripped onto the ropes harder and clamped her eyes shut, not waiting to feel sick if she sees how high up they were.

"Oh my. Ashy this is so beautiful!" Spencer squealed from behind, "The color of the ocean is so gorgeous, the reflection of the sun, the wind in our hair. Are you seeing this Ash?"

"Yea sure, it's so beautiful. Is it time for us to go down yet?" Ashley whimpered.

"Ashy?" Spencer called.

Ashley made a sound in response.

"Your eyes are closed aren't they?" Spencer asked, knowing the brunette so well, "You got to keep them open, the view from up here is so good!"

"Nah uh," Ashley said stubbornly, "I ain't opening them up just to freak myself up, I'm fine just feeling the wind. Uh huh"

"Ashle-"

"Really Spence, I'm fine. No need to open my eyes!" Ashley cut off the blonde.

When Spencer did not continue to try to talk her into opening her eyes, Ashley thought she had given up. She hung there, holding tight onto the rope with her eyes closed, waiting for time to pass by quickly when she suddenly felt Spencer's arm encircling her waist, pulling her closer than ever. She hung there, holding her breath as she felt Spencer's head on her shoulder and her warm breath beside her ear.

"Ashy baby," Spencer whispered into her ear, "you need to open your eyes and see all these. You're missing out on so much."

Ashley's eyes were still held close as she tried to get words from out of her mouth but the feel of the blonde's arms around her waist and her breath on her neck was all that filled her mind.

"Ashy, would you open them please? I want to share this with you. Nothing bad will happen. Plus, I'll be holding you the whole time, just me and you," Spencer said as she tighten her hold on the brunette's waist to give her more assurance.

Ashley sighed in defeat, knowing that she could never refuse a plea like that, especially for Spencer.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in amazement at the beautiful view below her. The sight took her breath away, together with her fear of heights.

She felt Spencer pulling her closer, saying: "Gorgeous isn't it?"

Ashley could only nod in response, still taking in the sight in front of her. It felt so surreal, with the view from where she was, the wind in her hair, and most of all the pair of arms around her, holding her tight, never letting go.

The two shared a moment of silence, just taking everything in, especially the feel of the other girl, not believing their luck that they have met someone like the other.

Spencer sighed in content and left a soft kiss on Ashley's shoulder. "Thank you Ashy, for everything."

Tingles shot through the brunette's body when she felt the blonde's soft lips on her bare skin. She let go of the ropes she was previously having a death grip on and put them over the blonde's arms that were wrapped around her and sighed in content as well.

"Anytime Spence," she said as she leaned back against the blonde, pressing her check against the other, "anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the whole parasailing thing was done, the two girls had permanent smiles on their faces. Spencer was smiling because of the experience up there and Ashley smiling because the blonde was.

They then wanted to have lunch at the resort's only restaurant but to their dismay, it was full. Thus, they had to settle for hotdogs and some lemonade at the beach. They had a good time though. They were laughing and joking, making fun of each other a lot, sharing their life stories when they were in high school.

"I was all badass in high school. I was always spotted with black ripped jeans and a rock tee, with piercing, wristbands and tattoos. Needless to say, I was the most popular in high school, especially since the queen of my high school hated me since I was out to the school. I guess to them I didn't really fit in. I was fine with it though. If fitting in with them means that I can't be myself, I rather be a loner anytime." Ashley shrugged.

"Oh wow, I guess we have really different high school life. I was a typical high school girl, especially with my blonde hair and blue eyes. I was head cheerleader and I guess one of the most popular girls in the school. They didn't know I was gay and throughout those 4 years I was afraid to tell them. I only told my family and my mum freaked and ordered me not to tell anyone. I guess that's why I wanted to move far away for college." Spencer shared her story.

"I am so glad I met you here and not back in high school," Ashley said, "if we were in my high school at the same time, we would be enemies. We probably wouldn't have even spoken to each other nicely, let alone sitting with each other talking our hearts out."

"Yea, I'm glad too. This two days have been a blast," Spencer replied, "I wish we could've met each other since young though. Life would have been much easier with you around. It's been only two days since we met but you make me feel at home more than home itself. I wish you were there to help me pass through all those difficult times."

"I know what you mean," Ashley said, "no one has ever understood me like you have. I can be myself and still be liked for it. Hell, even my mum wasn't around for most of my life after my dad was gone."

"Yea…" Spencer mumbled.

The two girls sat side by side in silence, watching the tide come in and out, thinking of the situations they were in back in their younger days, all the things they have had to overcome to get to where they were now.

-

Ashley glanced at the blonde beside her, her mind swirling, full of thoughts. Every single thing that Spencer does was pulling her in more and more, her every sound, her every touch. The way she tilts her head when she's confused, the way she pouts when made fun of. She was captured by the way the blonde giggles when she's tickled, the way she squeals when she's excited.

And every time she hears the stories of what Spencer had gone through and when she sees the lingering sadness behind those baby blues, she can't help but want to just capture the blonde in her arms and tell her that everything would be alright, that she would do anything just to see the twinkle in her eyes again.

These strong feelings that Ashley never felt before came from a blonde stranger that she had only known for two days. It wasn't two years, two months or even two weeks. It was two freaking days, 48 hours! This point alone scared the hell out of the brunette.

Ashley was afraid. If Spencer could make her feel this way in two fucking days, who's to say what would happen if they spend time together even longer? It certainly didn't help when Spencer was only going to stay for only two weeks, 12 more days to be exact. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get out of this feeling by the time Spencer was going to leave.

She took another look at the blonde. Her gold tresses swaying with the ocean breeze, her baby blues as blue as the ocean deep. Ashley never wanted anyone more.

'Come on dumb ass,' Ashley though to herself, 'you can't be with her. She's gorgeous and beautiful and her heart can't bear to be broken again. She shouldn't need to deal with the drama if we get intimate and then pulled apart when she has to leave. Don't do this to her."

Ashley took a minute to calm her heart and to settle her mind, deciding to keep things between them as just friends. She then looked up into the blue sky, hoping that she would be able to keep their friends status in control.

She couldn't, however, help but imagine what could have been.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I wanna thank you all for your comments! There was a lot more than the previous ones so I really want to show my apreciation.. It really made my day! This chapter is kinda short but it gets better! Please continue to show your support!!:D  
**

**Chapter 7**

"So," Ashley broke the silence, nudging Spencer with her shoulder, "is it my turn to pick what we're gonna do yet?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, saying: "Erm sure, I guess. What are we going to do?"

"I ain't saying anything," Ashley replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "you'll just have to follow me to find out."

"Should I be scared?" Spencer asked.

"Oh," Ashley wriggled her eyebrows, "I think you should."

-

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!" Spencer shrieked when she saw what Ashley wanted them to do.

In front of them stood dozens of jet skis in various different colors and design. However, they were pretty old looking and worn out.

"What?" Ashley replied nonchalantly, "It's a cool thing to ride. Plus it is really, really fun. Chicks dig it."

"Well I don't!" Spencer said indignantly.

"Yea but I don't need to impress you. And you did promise me before that you would do whatever I chose," Ashley said, smirking smugly at the blonde.

"Aw come on Ash," Spencer whined, "you know how much I'm afraid of them. You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Yes I would. Now put back that pout and tilt your head back straight. We got some water to ski," Ashley replied, pulling Spencer by the hand towards a small door at the back.

"Where are we going? The skis were there." Spencer asked.

"Nah those jets suck at speed. I'm gonna show you what real jet skis are." Ashley said as she opened the door.

The door opened, revealing a striking blue shiny jet ski. It was obvious that it was way newer and way more expensive than those that was outside.

Ashley pulled Spencer in, saying: "check this out. This is the latest model of jet skis. It's way faster than those on the outside. Since we don't have cars in here, this is considered my baby."

"Oh wow Ash, not only do you make me ride the only thing that freaks the hell outta me, you had to make me ride the fastest one ever. Perfect," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Uh huh," Ashley said, grinning widely, "now let's go before the waves die down."

"Waves?" Spencer asked nervously, as the enthusiastic brunette pulled her out.

-

"Gosh Spence, would you lighten up a little?" Ashley asked as climbed up the ski, sitting in front of the blonde, "we haven't even gone out to sea yet. Hell, the jet hasn't even started."

"These things are fast Ashy, what if it decides it doesn't like me and makes me fall into the ocean?" Spencer said, body slightly trembling in fear.

"Seriously Spence? You're not afraid of falling from parasailing that's fifty feet high up in the air but you're afraid of falling from a jet ski that's less than five feet high? Paranoid much?" Ashley chuckled.

"Hey! These things are mean alright? They could sense my fear and make fun of me, making us flip over and stuff," Spencer pouted.

"I promise you they won't," Ashley said, playing along, "I'll be right in front of you the whole time and I won't let them hurt you. Plus, they wouldn't hate you. They'll love your blonde ass. Literally."

"Ash? You realize there's nothing for me to hold at the back right? And there's nothing behind me to prevent me from falling back? Not even a little rest or something? Don't the people who make these things know of that little something called SAFETY?" Spencer rambled as she fidgeted at the back.

"You gotta chill Spence. Gosh who knew you could be so paranoid?" Ashley mumbled.

"I'll fall easy if I have nothing to hold Ash. That's kinda obvious isn't it? The blonde retorted.

"Spence you're sitting at the back, which means you're hands," Ashley said, taking Spencer's hands from behind and wrapping them around her waist, "comes here."

Ashley felt the blonde holding her as tightly as possibly, with her body squeezed up to her as close as she could get. She could feel the blonde's heart beat from her back and her breath on her neck. She noticed the blonde's trembling body and quick breaths.

Without a second thought, she placed her hand over Spencer's and gave it a slight squeeze. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Ashley placed her hand back on the jet's steering and asked: "Alright, you ready Spencey?"

The blonde sighed from behind her. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright! Let's get this thing started then," Ashley said enthusiastically.

She then started the engine on the jet, flipped a few switches and sped off into the ocean.

The two girls disappeared from the coastline quickly, and all that you could hear was the laughter from Ashley and tons of screaming from the blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Spence! Wait!" Ashley shouted, chasing after the soaking wet blonde, "Aw come on Spence, it was a joke. Please don't be mad at me! I don't like it when you're mad."

Spencer turned around angrily, "You should've thought about it before you turned the jet so suddenly, making me fall into the water!"

"It was just a little fun Spence, you were having fun before that happened." Ashley said, trying to justify herself.

"Just a little fun?" Spencer repeated indignantly, "I was freaking terrified and you knew that. You promised me that this wouldn't happen and yet you're the one that made it."

"Alright, alright," Ashley said, surrendering, her hands up in the air, "I'm sorry, seriously. Please forgive me," Ashley pouted, blinking her eyes in fake tears, "please."

Spencer's heart melted at the sight, but she did not want the brunette to see her as such a pushover.

"No," she said, "you were a meanie to me and I ain't gonna forgive you that easily."

"Aw come one," Ashley pleaded, "what can I do to make it up to you, oh mighty one?"

"You have to take me to the best dinner we can have on this island," Spencer said.

"Deal!" Ashley almost shouted immediately.

"I want a place with good ambience and have dancing and music and nice lights," Spencer continued.

"Whatever you want Spence," Ashley said, "Whatever you want."

"I'm still mad at you though," Spencer said, pointing her finger at the brunette, "you're still on probation to go back on my happy list, so you better fulfill those criteria.

"Ay ay captain," Ashley said, lifting her hands up in fake salute.

"You're such a goof," Spencer laughed as she playfully nudged Ashley on her shoulder.

"But you love me," Ashley replied with a goofy grin.

"Oh you have no idea," Spencer mumbled with a sigh.

-

Spencer paced around the room of her hotel nervously, waiting for her door to be knocked. After they decided that Ashley was gonna bring her to some good dinner, they went back to their own places to change, seeing that they were both soaked in seawater.

'Why the hell are you so freaking nervous Spencer Carlin!' she thought to herself, 'it's not even a date or something. She's just showing you what's good for dinner over here since she practically owns the place. And she did it because you asked her to. She did not ask you out!'

'Oh I wish she did. She's smoking hot and so cute when she acts all goofily,' Spencer sighed at the thought, 'no Spence, no! You cannot be involved with her. You're freaking leaving in 2 weeks. She doesn't need any more people leaving, walking out of her life again. Aw this sucks! She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Hell she's the best person to appear in my life. But this can never work. No Spence, never.'

Spencer was broken out of her thoughts by a light knock on the door. She nervously opened the door, revealing an equally nervous Ashley, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie over a vintage tee. She looked smoking, even in such casual attire.

"You ready?" Ashley asked the speechless blonde.

Spencer could only nod her head, not trusting voice. Ashley moved aside, letting the blonde move out of the doorway and leading her out of the resort.

The blonde followed slightly behind the brunette, seeing her hips sway slightly from side to side with such air that only Ashley could pull off.

And the only thing that was going through Spencer's mind as they walked towards their destination was 'it's not a date, it's not a date.'


	9. Chapter 9

**2nd update in a day:D**

Chapter 9

"Ashley?" Spencer asked the brunette beside her, "Aren't we like suppose to head the other way? The restaurants are like in the opposite direction."

"Are you kidding? Those chefs only have their jobs because there's no one else who wants to work on a stupid island. Those shit tastes bad." Ashley replied.

"Oh," Spencer voiced, "so tell me where we're headed to then."

Ashley grinned, "that, my lady, is for me to know and you to find out when we get there. Now quit complaining and speed up. I wanna get there before sunset."

-

When Ashley finally stopped walking, the two girls stood before a luxurious white yacht that was about 40 feet long. On one side of it, the word ASH was painted grey in huge block letters. Behind those letters was a painted shadow of a guitar, the Gibson les Paul.

"We're gonna have dinner on a yacht?" Spencer squealed excitedly.

Ashley laughed at the blonde's behavior. "I hate to dampen your mood, but no, we're not having dinner on the yacht."

"Oh," Spencer mumbled softly, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah," Ashley continued, "so, you can go take a look around if you want, I gotta get this baby started before my tummy turns hungry and really mad."

With that, Ashley proceeded to the open cockpit that was at the top of the yacht. She got the engine started and preceded to steering the yacht of out the bay and towards the place that they were headed.

Spencer, not wanting to be rude, stayed on the outer deck, looking at the island from the sea view.

The whole time on the yacht was pretty quiet, with not many words exchanged between the both of them. Ashley had her hands full with steering them in the correct direction, seeing as they were not headed out to sea, but just simply going to the other side of the island. She had to stay careful that she was not going too near the island shore but not too far that it would take more time.

It was only a short ride to where they were headed. Therefore there was no need or time for much talk. Spencer was content with just feeling the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin, occasionally dropping her hands off the yacht to feel the water gliding through her fingers.

-

Before they knew it, they have arrived at their destination, with Spencer, of course, not knowing where they were headed. To her, they have just arrived on another side of the island at a deserted beach.

"This way," Ashley said to her and signaled for the blonde to follow her. She led Spencer to the end of the beach where a flight of stairs was. Ashley made Spencer climb up the stairs first, with her following closely behind, in fear of the blonde slipping due to these narrow stairs.

These stairs, after quite a long way up, leads to a cliff that overlooks the whole ocean, where the never-ending blue meets the sun and the sky.

When Spencer reached the top, she gasped in surprise at the view in front of her.

Near the edge of the cliff was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket laid in the center of it. At the corner of the blanket was a stereo. A few feet away from the blanket was a pile of wood set up, waiting to be lighted later when it turns dark.

"Ash…" Spencer whispered, touched that Ashley made such an effort for a normal dinner.

"I know it's too much and all," Ashley said quickly, "it's not even a special event we're celebrating or something but you asked me to bring you to the best place to have dinner and out of my years stuck on this stupid island, this is the place I love to have dinner the most. Look if you don't like it I can always bring you to the restaurants to-"

Spencer cut off the brunette's rambling by placing two fingers on her mouth, effectively shutting Ashley up.

"Thank you Ash, it's perfect," She whispered, causing the brunette to blush furiously, "aw is Ashy blushing? How cute."

"Shut up," Ashley said as she playfully pushed Spencer, "come on, let's go eat, I'm starving."

The two made their way to the blanket and Ashley sat down, patted on the space beside her, motioning for the blonde to take her sit there.

Ashley took out two bottles of drink from the basket and gave one to Spencer who thirstily gulped down almost half the bottle at once. She grinned shyly at Ashley when she caught the brunette smirking at her action.

She looked at the two containers that Ashley just took out of the basket and gave a curious look at Ashley.

The brunette saw the look on the blonde's face, opened up one of the containers and handed it to her. "It's Mac and cheese, my favorite. Hope it's one of yours too. You better finish it even if you don't like it though, I made it and it's not everyday I cook for someone, even if they're as hot as you."

Spencer looked at the brunette unbelievingly. "YOU made it? Are you sure it's edible? Do I need to get an ambulance ready or something?" Spencer joked teasingly.

"HEY!" Ashley whined, "I can cook alright! I make a pretty kick ass Mac and cheese. Don't judge til you try it." She took a spoonful of it and stuffed it in Spencer's mouth.

The blonde's eye widened at the taste and quickly chewed and swallowed it. "OH MY GOSH! These are SO good! I can't believe you made this," Spencer said as she quickly took another spoonful and stuffed it in her mouth.

""Firstly, I told ya so. Never ever doubt my cooking," Ashley replied smugly, "and secondly, we have a lot of that, don't gobble up so quickly. I don't want you to choke."

Spencer grinned goofily at the brunette and made an elaborated action of chewing slowly.

-

After they were done eating, they were so full that they could hardly move. They just sat there and talked about everything and nothing at all.

"Hey, I didn't notice that there was a house nearby," Spencer suddenly said, pointing to a two story house that was on their right, at the other end of the cliff, about 10 meters away, "how could I have missed that?"

"That's cause all you could think about was my awesome kick ass Mac and cheese," Ashley replied.

"Shut up," Spencer said, nudging Ashley, "that's a really beautiful house. I bet the insides look a lot nicer."

"I know who owns the house," Ashley shrugged.

"Really?" Spencer's face lit up like she's never seen anything like that before.

"Yea," Ashley grinned, "it's this really hot brunette with auburn curly hair, electrifying brown eyes and oh, killer abs. I think you know her too," Ashley added, smirking at the blonde.

"No crap! You own this house?" Spencer shrieked, "Ash that house is gorgeous!"

"Chill out," the brunette said, "it's just a house Spence. I'll give you a tour of it later if you promise me you'll calm down."

"Okay!" Spencer nodded her head vigorously and just there like a small girl, humming a little tune softly.

-

It was soon getting dark. Ashley got up from her comfortable position and went to start the fire. Once she got the firs started, she went to the stereo, put in a disc and the sound of a guitar filled the silence air and the voice of Edwin Mccain started playing

_Lying here with you,_

_Listening to the rain_.

Spencer looked at Ashley quizzically. "You wanted music and dancing, so…" Ashley said, waving her hands around. She walked to where the blonde was still sitting and stretched her hand out to the blonde, "may I?

_Smiling just to see,_

_The smile upon your face._

Spencer smiled as she took Ashley's hand. Ashley led them away from the blanket, nearer to the fire. She place Spencer's hands on around her neck and put her own on the blonde's waist.

_And these are the moments,_

_I thank God that I'm alive._

_And these are the moments,_

_I'll remember all my life._

_I've found all I've waited for,_

_And I could not have asked for more._

Ashley took Spencer and twirled her around, and then dipping her low and back up again.

_Looking in your eyes,_

_Seeing all I need._

_Everything you are,_

_Is everything to me._

_And these are the moments,_

_I know heaven must exist._

_And these are the moments,_

_I know all I need is this,_

_I have all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more._

As the song continued, they subconsciously moved closer and closer to each other, both of them wanting to savor this moment, thinking it would never get any better than this. They were both leaning their heads on the other's shoulder, arms around each other.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could ask for more than this time with you._

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had's come true._

_Right here in this moment,_

_Is right where that I meant to be._

_Here with you, here with me._

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,_

_Cause it's all I've waited for._

_And I could not ask for more._

Ashley started to sing softly into Spencer's ear, letting all her emotions out through the song. Spencer closed her eyes at the sound of Ashley's voice and let her sweet melody fill her body.

The two danced the whole time, with nothing but each other, as the sky changed its color slowly as the sun began to set.

-

After dancing for a few more songs, they decided to take a break and just enjoy the night breeze. They sat back down on the blanket, closer than before.

A while later, Ashley noticed that the blonde was slightly shivering from the wind. 'And she says she's from Ohio,' she chuckled to herself.

She stood up and took off her black hoodie that she was wearing and gave it to the blonde.

Spencer, however, refused to take it from the brunette. "No I don't need it," she said, "put it back on Ashley, you keep it for yourself. I don't want you to get a cold or something."

"Me?" Ashley laughed, "What about you? I know you're cold Spence, I can see you shivering, hell I can see your goose bumps. Would you please take it?"

Spencer continued to refuse the brunette's kind gestures and stood her stand. Sighing at how stubborn the blonde could be, Ashley put her hoodie back on.

She didn't know what came over her, whether it was the atmosphere or the fact that they danced so closely just now, Ashley made a bold move and walked over and sat behind the blonde, with both legs on either side. She the pulled Spencer back to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde, spreading her warmth to her,

"Is this okay?" Ashley whispered, fearing that she might scare the blonde away.

Spencer gave her approval by leaning back against the brunette and placing her arms on the ones that were around her.

They sat like that for a long time, enjoying the warmth and scent of each other.

Ashley thought back of the two days she had spent with the blonde, her mind overwhelmed by the feeling the blonde gave her every time they touched and the smiles that the blonde was able to put so easily on her face. She was so overwhelmed by all these feelings that she cannot imagine anymore time not being with the blonde, not kissing her, not holding her.

"Spence, kiss me," she whispered, unable to hold it any longer.

"What?" Spencer turned and asked, not sure if she had heard the brunette correctly.

"I know we've only known each other for two days but I felt like I've known you my whole life. I also know that you'll be leaving in like 10 days but even so, all I wanna do in this time is to just kiss you and hold you. I know this sounds really mad but please just kiss me," Ashley whispered breathlessly, looking deep into those blue eyes, pleading.

Spencer's lips turned into a smile. She cupped Ashley's cheek with her hands, "I though you'd never ask."

And the next thing Ashley felt was the soft warm lips of Spencer on hers, moving to the beat of their hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spencer's lips met Ashley in a soft movement, lightly pressing against each other. She let them linger there for a moment, licking the brunette's lower lip and sucked on it before pulling away.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ashley's were still closed. She looked as if she was having trouble breathing. She continued to stroke the brunette's cheek, taking note of every feature on her face.

When Ashley opened her eyes, all she saw was Spencer's baby blues gazing lovingly at her.

"I've been waiting to do that since that day I fell on you," Spencer whispered softly.

Ashley smiled. "I'm glad you did. I would have gone crazy we didn't."

She pushed aside some of Spencer's blonde hair that was covering her face and left a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Spencer closed her eyes at that sensation and snuggled closer to the brunette after she pulled away.

"Spence?" Ashley whispered, "I know you're leaving in less than two weeks, but I just want to spend whatever time we have just being together, having the time of our lives. Okay?"

"Anything you want Ashy," Spencer replied, "anything you want."

Ashley proceeded to lie down on the blanket, motioning for Spencer to join her. The blonde moved down as well, putting her head on Ashley's chest.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer protectively, never letting go, as they both lie there in contentment, listening to the soft music playing in the background.

_Can this be true, tell me can this be real _

_How can I put into words what I feel _

_My life was complete, I thought I was whole _

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control _

_I never thought that love could feel like this _

_Then you changed my world with just one kiss _

_How can it be that right here with me _

_There's an angel, it's a miracle _

_Your love is like a river _

_Peaceful and deep _

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I know that it's true _

_God must have spent a little more time on you _

_Oh a little more time, yes he did baby _

_In all of creation, all things great and small _

_You are the one that surpasses them all _

_More precious than any diamond or pearl _

_They broke the mold when you came in this world _

_And I'm trying hard to figure out _

_The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child _

_That's deep inside and leaves me purified _

_Your love is like a river _

_Peaceful and deep _

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I know that it's true _

_God must have spent a little more time on you_

As the music continuously played on, the two of them soon fell asleep under the blanket of stars, wrapped up in each other's arms.

-

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night with Spencer half draped over her body. She looked down at Spencer and her heart melted when she saw how cute the blonde was when she was sleeping, with a small smile tugging her lips.

She noticed that the blonde was slightly shivering and had goose bumps all over her arms. She chided herself for forgetting how cold it could get when it was in the middle of the night and that she should have brought an extra blanket or another jacket for Spencer.

She kissed the blonde's head and got out from under the blonde slowly without waking the blonde up. She laughed softly when she saw the blonde's forehead subconsciously scrunched up and her lips turning into a small frown when Ashley was away from her.

Ashley looked back and forth, from her house back to the sleeping blonde, having a hard time deciding what to do. She finally decided, as she carefully picked up the sleeping blonde as slow as possible and carried her back to the house.

-

Once they got into the house, Ashley carried the sleeping blonde to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. She thought for a second, not sure if she should change Spencer into more comfortable clothes or just leave her in what she was in.

She decided in the end that she should just leave Spencer in what she was in, not wanting to cross the line and undress Spencer on the first night that they kiss.

She tucked Spencer under the covers and place a lingering kiss on the blonde's head.

Ashley changed into her usual sleeping attire, a tank top and shorts, and then took an extra pillow and blanket and went to the couch in the living to sleep, again, not wanting to cross any lines that she might accidentally cross.

-

The brunette tossed and turned on the couch, unable to sleep despite how tired she was feeling. She was, firstly, too wired up from the kiss that happened a few hours back. She was elated that she finally got to kiss the blonde, even if it was just that one kiss.

On the other hand, she was too worried and confused at what would happen after all of this. The thought of the blonde leaving in less than two weeks kept appearing in her mind.

She could really fall in love with this one. In fact, she thinks that she's already halfway there. She really didn't want to think about what would happen when Spencer needed to leave. She sighed at the thought.

"Ashy?" Spencer's voice came from behind, thick with sleep.

"Yea Spence?" Ashley replied quickly as she sat up and saw the blonde coming out from the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What are you doing out here? I was shocked when I woke up and didn't find you there," Spencer said.

"I'm sleeping on the couch Spence. I only have one bed in the whole house and since you're the guest, you should have the bed," Ashley told the blonde.

"Nonsense," Spencer replied, "the bed is big enough for the both of us. You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, those are widely uncomfortable."

"No it's fine Spence," Ashley said, waving the blonde off, "go back to sleep, you're tired."

Spencer went to the front of the blonde and grabbed her hand, "I insist. There's no way I'll let you sleep here." She pulled the reluctant brunette into the room, not giving her any space to object. "Besides, who else am I suppose to cuddle up to if you're not sleeping with me?"

Ashley sighed, unable to reject such an offer. She gave Spencer a set of clothes to get comfortable in and helped Spencer get into her side of the bed. She pulled the covers up for the blonde and kissed her head, making the blonde blush slightly.

She then got over to the other side of the bed and got in. Spencer immediately cuddled up against her side.

Ashley wrapped her arms over Spencer's waist and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep.

After a while, just as she was about to doze off, she felt someone's stare on her. When she opened her eyes, she saw bright sparkly blue ones staring back at her.

"Spence? Why aren't you sleeping? You're eyes should be closed instead of them being wide open, staring at me," Ashley asked the blonde.

"I can't sleep when I'm cuddling with you Ashy," Spencer replied, "When we're in this position, all I want is to touch your face," she said as she cupped Ashley's cheek, "kiss you neck," she left a kiss at the brunette's hollow throat, "and just look at you the whole time."

"But if I don't cuddle with you, I can't sleep as well," the blonde continued, "I want you to hold me when I sleep," Spencer pouted.

Ashley chuckled softly at the blonde's words, "that's an easy problem to solve babe. Turn around and face the other way," she told the blonde.

Spencer gave Ashley a curious look, but turn around anyway.

She then felt two arms wrapped around her and the feel of Ashley's body pressing up against her.

"Better?" The brunette whispered into the blonde's ear from behind.

Spencer sighed in content, interlocking her hands with Ashley's. "Night Ashy."

Ashley placed a kiss on the back of Spencer's neck, holding the blonde closer to her and nuzzled her nose into the blonde's locks.

"Night Spence."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ashley woke up the next morning with the weight of Spencer draped over her own. The blonde's hand was draped over her waist and her head was laid on Ashley's chest. Her golden tresses were splayed around and her mouth was slightly open.

Ashley smiled to herself when she saw that the blonde looked even more innocent in her sleep.

She pushed aside a few strands of the blonde's hair and gave Spencer a kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed. She placed a pillow for Spencer to hold when she saw the blonde search subconsciously on the bed for Ashley.

She went into the bathroom to wash up and then proceeded to make breakfast for the both of them, hoping Spencer would love bacon and pancakes.

-

Spencer woke up with a smile on her face. She hasn't had a good sleep in a very long time.

She woke up expecting to find a sleeping brunette next to her. But to her dismay, the other side of the bed was empty and cold, meaning that Ashley had left the bed for quite some time.

She got up and slowly found her way to the kitchen, and was amused by the sight that was before her.

Before her was Ashley in a red apron, dancing around the kitchen with her back facing the blonde, waving around her spatula in her right hand, singing to herself 'yummy yummy yummy, I've got food in my tummy'.

"I haven't had food in my tummy," Spencer told the brunette from the back, effectively scaring her.

Ashley jumped at the sudden sound and turned around, blushing.

"Geez Spence, way to scare a girl when she's cooking. Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to come up from behind?"

Spencer smirked at the brunette and went to sit at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Rude?" the blonde countered Ashley, "I've been here like than 24 hours and I've already woken up twice all alone on a big bed. Is that being a good host?"

"Aw sorry Spence, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed but you woke up too early," Ashley explained as she set down a big plate of breakfast on the table.

The plate was filled with bacons and chocolate chip pancakes, with scrambled eggs and tomatoes.

"Is this all for me?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Ashley smiled as she handed the blonde a glass of orange juice.

"What about you?" the blonde asked again, "I don't think I could finish this much food."

"I already ate," answered the brunette, "now eat up!"

-

Ashley gazed at Spencer as she ate her breakfast happily. The blonde looked like a small kid as she ate, constantly playing with her food and making smiley faces with her pancakes.

When she was finished with her plate, she felt Ashley's stare on her. She looked up and found that those brown eyes were in fact on her.

"What?" Spencer said smiling.

Ashley looked down at her lap and played with fingers nervously.

The blonde sensed the nervousness from the brunette. She reached across the table and tilted the blonde's chin to look up at her.

"Ashy? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Are you okay…with everything that happened last night? The kiss?" Ashley whispered hesitantly.

Spencer smiled at Ashley's cuteness. She got out of her sit and walked around that table to Ashley's side.

She cupped Ashley's check and whispered: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley's eyes lit up as her lips turned up into a wide smile, her nose crinkling.

"Since we're on that topic, I need to point out something," Spencer said in a serious tone.

"Um…sure. What's up?" Ashley replied, her nerves coming back again.

"I think…" Spencer started, "I haven't received my good morning kiss yet." Spencer pouted at Ashley, pursing her lips out.

Ashley grinned widely. "I think I correct that then right?"

"Mm hmm," Spencer nodded her head vigorously.

Ashley gave the blonde a nose-crinkling smile and leaned closer to the blonde, pressing her lips against the blonde's, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Morning baby," Ashley whispered when they pulled apart.

"Morning," Spencer replied as she pulled the brunette back for another kiss.

-

"So what's our plan for today?" Spencer asked Ashley after they have washed up with everything.

"I was thinking we could just stay in for today. We could catch some movies and just laze around, and maybe give you that tour of the house that you wanted last night?" Ashley replied.

"Yea sure, I would love that."

"Good," Ashley said, "cause I just want to spend time with you alone, not with anyone else. Come on, I'll show you around the house."

She motioned for Spencer to follow her and she brought Spencer around the house.

"So this is the kitchen which you should have already realized, like duh, this is my room, as you probably would have known by now, and this is the living room. Basically it's pretty normal except for the amazing surround system installed around the house," Ashley told the blonde as she led them around the first level of the house.

"Yea, so normal," Spencer said sarcastically, "it's just a little bigger, a little nicer and more expensive. And oh did you happen to realize that this whole house is full of whole glass windows?"

Ashley just rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics and pushed Spencer towards the stairs.

"So up here we have the biggest room in the whole house. I spend most of my time in here so if you can't find me, just make your way up here."

Ashley turned the knob of a black door and opened it.

The black door opened to reveal a room sort of like a music lounge, with a shelf at one wall filled with records. Speakers were placed at each corner of the wall, obviously for good sound system. The floors and walls were carpeted and red in color. There were beanbags placed near the record shelf.

On the other walls, various types of guitars were hung up, along with pictures and posters of various bands.

A drum set was placed at the corner of the room and in the very center of the room was a sparkling white grand piano.

"Ash, this is gorgeous! I never knew you liked music that much," Spencer told the brunette, "do you play?"

"Yea I play a little," Ashley shrugged.

"Come on. Play for me!" Spencer said.

"No I'd rather not," Ashley told the blonde, "sorry Spence, but I'm not ready to play in front of anybody. I only play for myself."

"Ashy please…" Spencer whined, "just one song, one song." She tugged on Ashley's arm and pouted.

Ashley sighed and nodded her head, unable to resist those baby blues.

"What do you want me to play?" She asked the blonde.

"Anything you feel comfortable with," Spencer replied.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her towards the grand piano. She sat down on the piano bench and pulled the blonde down to sit beside her. Her fingers splayed across the piano, hitting a few keys hesitantly, trying to find the right tune.

The blonde noticed the brunette's hesitation and put two fingers under the blonde's chin, tilted her head up and kissed her lightly.

Ashley smiled a nose-crinkling smile and let out a big breath.

Her fingers went to the first note, making sure the piano was in the right key.

She took a deep breath and started the play the first few notes of the song.

As soon as she started playing, she closed her eyes and lost herself into the music. She played the introductory music, fingers sweeping across the piano keys.

The music slowed as it was time for Ashley to sing. She opened her eyes and stared right into Spencer's as she sang out the first lines.

_If I told you it was all meant to be._

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before,_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,_

_When I tell you love has come here and now._

Ashley gave a small smile to the blonde, who was caught up with the way Ashley sounded. She had never heard anyone sing so beautifully and angelically before. She was touched by the heart and soul Ashley had put into the song.

_A moment like this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this,_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains._

_Something so tender I can't explain._

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake,_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share._

Spencer put her head on Ashley's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the music that was playing, together with Ashley's presence.

_A moment like this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this,_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

 _Could this be the greatest love of all._

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

_So let me tell you this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For the moment like this,_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss,_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Ashley closed her eyes as she sang the last few lines of the song. She let herself catch her breath before opening her eyes again to look at the blonde.

When she turned to look at the blonde, the one thing she didn't expect was to see those baby blues shimmering with tears that were ready to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ashley was surprised when she saw a drop of tear roll down the blonde's cheek. She cupped Spencer's cheek and brushed of her tears with her thumb.

"What's wrong Spence? Everything okay?" Ashley asked, concerned.

Spencer smiled slightly and put her hand over Ashley's, savoring her gentle touch on her face. She then took that hand off her cheek and hand it between her own two hands.

"I'm fine Ashy," Spencer assured the brunette, "it's just that your song… your song is just perfect. It's so real and raw, like I can feel all your emotions through this. It's lovely."

"Hey don't cry silly," Ashley soothed, "this is the first time I've seen someone cry over a song."

Spencer chuckled through her tears, leaning her head on the brunette's shoulders.

Ashley instinctively wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her close. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the feel of each other.

"You know," Ashley broke the comfortable silence, "I wrote that for us."

"Hmm?" Spencer mumbled as she lifted her head slightly to look at the brunette.

"The song," Ashley explained, "I wrote it just last night after I carried you back to my room. I was feeling so intense after everything that happened last night, especially after the kiss that I had to let it out. Man that kiss."

Spencer moved to straddle the brunette and put her hands around Ashley's neck. "You better get your guitar strumming then, cause you're gonna get a lot of this."

With that the blonde pulled Ashley closer and pressed her own lips against the brunette's.

-

After making out for a few minutes, the both pulled apart, catching their breaths. Ashley moved Spencer out of her lap and proceeded to get on her feet, pulling the blonde up with her.

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere," She said when Spencer gave her a questioning look.

"You're pushing my lips away just to take me somewhere? Can't we just stay her and have some more make-out time?" Spencer asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"As much as I love to, I don't think you would want to miss this place. I have the feeling you would love this," Ashley answered.

When Spencer pouted, the brunette laughed and playfully hit the blonde with her finger.

"Come on you, let me bring you to this place and we can have all the make-out time after that," the brunette insisted, taking the blonde's hand in her own and pulled her to the other side of the room.

-

When they reached the other end of the room, Spencer realized that the last shelf on the right was actually a fake, and that it was a sliding door that opened up to a small balcony.

It was simple and small, with railings on the edge preventing them from falling. At the left end of it was a stairway up to the roof.

Ashley put her hand on the small back of the blonde and motioned for her to climb up those stairs.

Spencer did not know that Ashley had an open rooftop. When she got up, she was once again amazed at the sight.

Ashley had decorated the rooftop simply but beautifully. It had on a little of a safari look, making it look like a small garden. The short walls surrounding the edges on the rooftop was put together with thick sticks of wood and bamboo.

At the side of the left wall, there stood a Rivera Gazebo. It was made of wrought iron and was open roof. As if it was not elegant enough, Ashley had made it more romantic looking by twirling vines around it and adding a swing in the center of the gazebo.

To top of the garden look, around the four corners were verdigris copper and black iron garden torches and wooden benches were set around near the walls.

"Wow Ash, this is beautiful," Spencer gasped, "I love it."

"I knew you would," Ashley said, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"This is so different from what you have inside your house," Spencer whispered, "the decorations in your house are all so modern, with glass and black marble and metal all around."

"Mm hmm," Ashley agreed, silently asking the blonde to go on.

"But up here, it's totally different. This place is filled with wood and more wood. It's so tranquil up here, so peaceful," Spencer continued.

Ashley unwrapped herself from the blonde and took her hand in hers, moving them toward the swing.

They both took a seat on the swing and their arms automatically found each other's waist, with Spencer leaning on Ashley.

"I wanted this place to look and feel exactly like this, it lets me forget everything when I come up here. The view from here is good, the breeze and the night sky makes it even better," Ashley told the blonde.

"This place feels great," Spencer replied, "it reminds me a little of Ohio, so peaceful and quiet. Of course this is better than Ohio cause there's you."

Ashley squeezed the blonde closer to her and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.

"You know," Ashley said when they pulled apart, "I never understood why I had to buy a two sitter swing instead of just one. I wanted to buy just a one sitter since I barely have anyone around but it just didn't feel right to buy it."

Ashley looked down at Spencer playing with the end of her shirt and smiled at how cute the blonde was.

She kissed the top of the blonde's head and continued, "but now I know why."

Spencer looked up at the brunette and asked, "Why is that?"

"Now I know I had to buy two sitter because all this time I was waiting for someone to come and share this with me, to fit into this with me so nicely," Ashley continued.

She placed two fingers under the blonde's chin and lifted it up to look at her in the eyes, "I've been waiting for you Spence."

Spencer stared into the brunette's emotion-filled brown eyes and felt the raw passion and honesty Ashley had felt for her.

She pulled the brunette's face close to hers and gave her a passionate kiss, telling Ashley her emotions through her lips.

She licked the brunette's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Ashley gave with no hesitation, opening her mouth to let their two tongues meet. They were now pulled close to each other, the blonde's hands up in Ashley's hair while the brunette had one hand at the back of Spencer's neck and the other on the waist, playing with the end of the blonde's shirt.

Spencer pulled apart from the brunette, but not before sucking on her bottom lip.

She leaned their foreheads against each other and breathed out, "I think it's time for making out."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It has been three days since Spencer and Ashley had their first kiss and five days that they had first met.

Ever since that night where they kissed, Spencer and Ashley were inseparable. They had spent every single minute together, awake or asleep.

Spencer had now practically lived in Ashley's house. Leaving her hotel room empty on most days, except for those nights which they wanted to be close to the resort for the next morning.

They were now asleep in Spencer's hotel room under the brunette's request. She had plans to bring Spencer to a place on the island that was more accessible from the resort area.

It was only 5am when the brunette woke up, with the blonde lying on top of her still soundly asleep, slightly snoring with her lips parted.

Ashley rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to get awake. She turned to look at the blonde that was still sleeping, seemingly having a really nice dream, a smile plastered on her face.

Despite this not being the first time that Ashley had woken up nice to the blonde, she could never get over how cute and innocent Spencer looked when she was asleep.

Ashley loved the feel of falling asleep with someone cuddling and snuggling next to her, and waking up to the same person, with limbs still tangled up with each other.

She loved the warmth of Spencer's body, the smell of Spencer lingering on her pillow and spreading it to Ashley.

She had gone so used to taking in those baby blues and the scent of Spencer when they give each other their goodnight kisses before she sleep. So much so that she could not imagine how she was going to sleep when the blonde is no longer beside her.

She smiled when the blonde moved slightly above her and nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck and brown curls.

She was amazed that even though they both go to sleep every time with Ashley spooning Spencer from the back, they would always wake up to Ashley on her back and Spencer lying on top of her, head on Ashley's chest.

"Spence?" Ashley whispered into the blonde's ear, trying to wake her up.

Spencer stirred slightly and clutched on to Ashley tighter, still soundly asleep.

"Spencer. Baby it's time to wake up," Ashley tried again, and then started to place small kissed all over the blonde's face.

"Mmm," Spencer mumbled, her eyes still closed, not wanting to open.

Ashley chuckled at the blonde's cuteness and proceeded to lay more kisses on the blonde's face.

"You missed a spot," Spencer mumbled sleepily, her finger tapping on her lips.

Ashley smiled widely as she gave Spencer a kiss where the blonde wanted it, a long passionate kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Spencer opened her eyes and grinned at the brunette. "Morning," she rasped, voice still full of sleep, "what time is it?"

"It's only 5am," Ashley replied.

"5AM?! Why the hell did you wake me up at 5 in the morning?" Spencer grumbled, sliding back under the covers and ducked her head under the pillow, "I want, I NEED my sleep!"

Ashley chuckled again at the younger girl's grumpy behavior went under the covers herself to meet Spencer. "Come on Baby, you need to get up so that I can bring you to the place I wanted to."

"Nope, too early. Need sleep. Want to cuddle with you," Spencer pouted with her eyes closed.

"As tempting as that may sound, I really want to bring you to that place and we need to get there on time for the best view. So please get up for me. I promise you that once we're done will get back here and cuddle for the whole day," Ashley said.

Spencer opened her eyes, "you promise?" Spencer asked.

Ashley chuckled at the blonde's child like behavior, "I promise. Now go get your lazy butt to the shower and get ready."

-

After the two girls got showered, they both got out of the hotel room and Ashley led them to the place where the all-terrain vehicles (ATV) were parked.

Ashley pulled Spencer by the hand to a double sitter ATV and sat on it. She motioned for the younger girl to take a seat behind her and she proceeded to start the engine.

Once set, she drove them through the proper roads on the island and stirred the vehicle towards the forest.

-

After they drove for a short while on the roads, Ashley stirred the vehicle and turned off the proper road into a narrow sandy trail, with less than a meter of free space on each side.

"Ash, where are we headed? This is off the roads," Spencer asked curiously, voice laden with a tint of fear.

"Don't worry Spence," Ashley replied, "we're going in the correct direction. I'm gonna bring you closer to the center of the island. There's something there that everyone sees."

After traveling through a curvy and bumpy path, with branches sticking out in their way and narrow turns which the blonde squealed at, the path finally grew wider and wider, opening up to a huge sandy area.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as the vehicle slowed to a stop. "Why is there a humongous area full of sand?"

Ashley laughed at the blonde's description of the place, "this is a desert Spence, hence the amount of sand."

"Desert? How can they have deserts on islands?" Spencer asked naively.

"Sure they can. In fact, this desert right here is one of the biggest desert that can be found on an island," Ashley told the blonde proudly as she started the engine again and brought them further into the desert.

As they went further in, they came closer and closer towards a really tall sand hill. Ashley guided the vehicle closer til they stopped just a few feet away from the bottom of the hill.

Spencer looked up at the hill in amazement. Ashley, spotting the blonde's look, proceeded to explain to the younger girl.

"This hill is called Mount Tempest. It is the highest coastal sand hill in the world. It's about 280 meters high," Ashley told the blonde, whose eye's widened at the information.

The blonde remained silent, still stunned, unable to believe that such a high sand hill could be present on an island.

Ashley took advantage of the blonde's silence to walk over to the vehicle and grabbed two wooden boards and two goggles. She walked back to the blonde and took her by the hand, pulling her towards the direction of the hill.

"Come on, we're gonna get up there and you'll see how amazing it is," Ashley told the blonde.

That was what it took to break the blonde's stun. "What?! We're gonna be climbing up that 280 METERS HIGH SANDHILL? Did you fail to notice how freaking smooth and fine these grains of sand are? We have no ropes to hold us up! We'll fall!"

"No we're not, don't be silly," Ashley insisted, still pulling the blonde, "I'll show you how we're gonna climb up there."

"You're not gonna let me say no are you?" Spencer said, giving up.

"Nope," Ashley grinned, "I'm not gonna let you pass this up."

When they reached the bottom, a trail of steps that were pressed on the hill could be seen, leading all the way up to the top.

"Now you see these steps here, you just have to take once step at a time, one foot after the other and just climb up. It's just like climbing up stairs, except that these are made of sand," Ashley explained.

"Sound easy," Spencer mumbled.

"Aw come on Spence, no need to be afraid," Ashley said, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek, "I'll be right behind you all the time."

Spencer took a hesitant first step on the hill and then took the second. "Well I guess it's now or never." She took a deep breath and took another step, and another, and another.

"That's it Spence, just keep going," Ashley encouraged the blonde, reminding her that she was always behind her. "Just to tell you though, you do not want to look back or down. Just keep your head straight ahead, focus on the top of the hill."

"You didn't mention how freaking exhausting this was," Spencer grumbled, stopping to catch her breath.

Ashley chuckled and placed her hand on the younger girl's back, once again reminding her that she was always behind. "We're halfway there Spence, you're doing great."

"Yea yea," Spencer grumbled, "you're just doing this so that you can get a good look at my ass while we're climbing."

"That's basically my whole point of being here," Ashley grinned, "I can't say no to this ass." Ashley proved her point by smacking the blonde's ass.

"Hey!" the blonde squealed, ready to turn around.

"Remember, you do not want to turn around," the brunette reminded her, smiling widely behind the blonde.

Spencer gave a loud groan and continued to climb, leaving the grinning brunette following her steps.

-

The two of them were climbing quite successfully up the hill, with short pauses to catch their breaths and more complaining from the blonde.

Just as they were about 15 steps away from the top, the sand beneath the blonde was loose and shifted slightly as Spencer took her step, making the girl lose her balance slightly.

Ashley's hands automatically reached for the blonde's hips as Spencer shrieked, trying to stable the girl.

"Oh my god," Spencer whispered as she gained back her balance, "that scared the hell outta me."

"You alright?" Ashley asked, concerned for the blonde.

"No," Spencer answered in the 'duh' tone, "I had to climb up this stupid hill and of all the times that had to happen, it had to happen just at the top of the hill."

"We're almost there Spence, a little more than 10 steps to the top. We're not giving up now. Please don't," Ashley said to the blonde.

Spencer sighed and grudgingly took the next step and continued to climb.

-

When they reached the top, Spencer was stunned. From the top, she could see the whole island. She could see the huge island being surrounded by the azure waters, the really tiny people from afar.

"Told you it was worth it," Ashley whispered, not wanting to break the aura around them.

Spencer felt like the world was at her feet, like no one could disturb her from where she was standing. She felt in control of her feeling, her actions, her life.

She suddenly broke the silence by opening her arms and spinning on the spot, shouting: "I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

Ashley chuckled once again at the blonde's behavior as she sat down, legs dangling on one side of the hill. "Careful," she told the blonde, "you wouldn't want to go toppling down the hill after one minute of being up here."

The blonde flopped down beside the brunette, grinning widely. She slipped her hand into the brunette's and laid her head onto Ashley's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking in the moment.

Ashley kissed her on her head and turned back to take in the view.

The two of them sat in silence with their hands interlinked, taking in the gorgeous view of the island. The sun had just risen a few moments before they had started to travel and now it was shining beautifully across the island as it slowly rose up from the horizon.

Spencer glanced around and the thought suddenly appeared in her head.

"Ashy? How the hell are we suppose to get down?" she asked the brunette quickly.

Ashley turned to face her and grinned devilishly, "this is where the fun begins." She took the two wooden boards and the goggles that she had carried up and gave one of each to Spencer.

"No way," the blonde almost shouted, catching on to what the brunette was saying.

"There's no other way Spence," the brunette grinned, "it's now safe to take the steps down and you'll most probably end up sliding down on your ass so you might as well do it on the board."

Spencer groaned again and glared at the grinning brunette, "I hate you."

-

Ashley explained everything there was to sand tobogganing. Now the grumpy blonde was on top of the board at the edge of the hill, goggles over her eyes and pouting really deeply.

"Now remember, keep the board bent up with your hands the whole way until you stop and you'll be safe and fine," Ashley reminded the blonde, "I'll meet you back down below," she said as she give a kiss to the blonde's pouting lips.

"Oh one more thing," Ashley said as she was getting ready to get the blonde going, "no matter how afraid or excited you are, DO NOT scream with your mouth open!"

"Wha-" Ashley cut off the blonde by pushing her down the hill, catching her off guard.

The brunette laughed her head off as she saw Spencer zoom down full speed ahead, only leaving behind a trail of muffled screams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the Ashley and Spencer were done at the island desert, Ashley showed Spencer around in the deeper parts of the island that were more accessible on the ATV. After that, they went back to the resort area to have lunch and then proceeded to return to Ashley's house.

The two girls took turns to shower and get rid of all the sand that was caught in their clothes and their hair. After that was done, booth of them climbed on the bed and cuddled into each other, both tired from the early morning.

Ashley was absentmindedly running her fingers through the younger girl's blonde locks while Spencer's fingers were playing with the skin under the hem of Ashley's wife beater, thumb rubbing small circles on the brunette's soft flesh.

They were both so content with what they were doing, just enjoying the feel of each other's body against their own.

"Ash?' Spencer said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" the brunette replied sleepily, eyes drooping close.

"I was thinking if we could have dinner out on the cliff like the first time again. I really liked that the first time. Can we?" Spencer asked.

"Sure we can," Ashley mumbled, "but it's your turn to make dinner."

"Deal!" The blonde agreed happily, smiling widely as she gave Ashley a kiss.

"But right now it's sleepy time, so turn over and let us snuggle and sleep," Ashley said as she gently pushed the blonde onto her usual sleeping position with her back facing Ashley.

The brunette pulled the younger girl close to her and wrapped her hands around the younger girl's waist and held her close, her breath slowly even out.

Spencer put her arms over Ashley's, following closely to sleep.

-

When the blonde woke up from on top of Ashley, the brunette was still soundly asleep, slightly snoring. Spencer carefully got up from the bed after kissing Ashley on the head and proceeded to the kitchen.

Spencer cracked her head thinking of what she could make for that night's dinner. Ashley had made such a delicious dinner for her that night that she wanted to cook something nice for her too.

Granted, Ashley was a much better cook than Spencer, no competition there. But the blonde still wanted to cook for Ashley, after all the things that Ashley had done to make her happy.

She couldn't remember how to cook anything. With her dad being an awesome cook, she had felt no need to learn to cook for herself. There was always food on the kitchen counter whenever she needed it.

Finally she remembered the only thing that she had learned from her father. Pleased with herself, she quickly went to work, wanting to finish cooking before the brunette wakes up.

-

After an hour or so, the blonde had finally finished cooking. She was putting the food into the containers when Ashley walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The bed's cold without you," Ashley pouted, wrapping her arms around Spencer from behind.

"Yea I had to make that thing called dinner," Spencer replied.

"Ooh what did ya make?" Ashley squealed enthusiastically, hands moving to the container.

Spencer grabbed her hands before she could reach and turned to face her, "no peeking, you'll know when it's time for dinner."

Ashley pouted even more at the blonde, earning a chuckle Spencer.

"That's not gonna work," Spencer said, giving Ashley a peck on the lips, "how bout you go get ready and set up the stuff outside, while I finish up in here."

Ashley nodded and went out of the kitchen, getting all the stuff they needed.

When she got everything, she went back to the kitchen to see Spencer just finishing, waiting for the brunette.

"Oh Ash?" the blonde said, "Since I've already heard you play before, would you play for me tonight? I really love hearing your voice, especially at night when you think I'm already asleep."

"You know that I sing for you at night?" Ashley asked, surprised. She always thought that the blonde was sleeping when she sang every night. Little did she know that the blonde falls asleep with her voice at night.

"Mm hmm," Spencer nodded her head, "so will you?"

"Would that make you happy?" Ashley asked.

"Ecstatic," Spencer replied.

"Then I will," Ashley told the blonde before heading into the room to get her black acoustic guitar.

She walked back to a grinning Spencer, and turned to head for the door.

"Oh!" Ashley stopped abruptly, handing over the guitar to hold. She ran back into her room, leaving a curious blonde at the door.

"Can't believe I almost forgot this," Ashley said reappearing a few seconds later, holding up the black hoodie from that very first night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two girls sat out on the cliff, just like they had the very first night they kissed. But now, Ashley was sat across Spencer instead of beside her, eagerly waiting for the blonde to open the container of food.

"You need to learn to be patient Ash," Spencer said as she opened the container.

"Hey! Can't I be excited to know what you cooked for me?" Ashley replied, bouncing on her knees as she leaned forward to peer into the container. "You made me pizza?"

"Mm hmm," Spencer answered, nodding her head slightly, "I've got a real cheesy explanation for making pizza, that is if you wanna hear."

"Please," Ashley nodded her head vigorously, "I'm all ears."

"Well I made pizza because you're like the topping of my pizza of life. Ever since I've found you in my life, it has been so much more exciting and worth living. You add flavor to my life Ash, just like how the cheese and the toppings on this pizza add flavors to it," Spencer explained.

Ashley looked at Spencer for a while, before finally speaking.

"That's the only thing you know how to make isn't it?" Ashley said grinning.

"Kinda," Spencer replied, looking down embarrassed.

Ashley lifted the blonde's face back up to look at her. "Hey, no need to feel embarrassed by that. I love that you cooked for me even though you can't, and I love that little speech you made. Thank you for all of this," Ashley told the blonde as she leaned closer to kiss her gently.

"Now when are you gonna give me a taste of that pizza?" Ashley grinned as they pulled apart.

Spencer chuckled at Ashley's enthusiasm and took one slice of pizza to pass to the brunette.

Ashley took it from the younger girl and took a bite of the pizza. She chewed slowly without looking at the blonde, and then swallowed the bite. She looked up to see the blonde looking nervously at her, waiting to see her reaction.

"So?" Spencer asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"It's…tasty," Ashley answered slowly, "plenty of flavor in it. Not a bad job Spence."

"Spencer grinned widely at the brunette's answer and picked up a piece for herself, taking a large bite off the slice.

Once Spencer had chewed on the bite, her face scrunched up like she had smelt something bad and quickly spit out the food from her mouth.

"It's so salty!" Spencer squealed, "How the hell can you eat this Ash?"

"It's not that bad Spence, seriously," Ashley tried to tell the blonde.

"No it's not okay, we should just throw these away," Spencer insisted.

"Nah uh," Ashley resisted, taking the container of food from the blonde's hands, not letting Spencer have a chance to throw the food away.

"You made this for me and I'm gonna finish all of this," Ashley said, taking another huge bite to prove her point.

"Aw that's so sweet," Spencer cooed as she leaned in to give Ashley a kiss. "Ew I can taste the pizza when I kiss you, how are you really eating this?"

"It's not that bad," Ashley shrugged as she continued to eat, "I am curious though, how much salt did you actually put in?"

"I think around half a handful?" Spencer replied.

"WHAT?" Ashley almost shouted, "You do realize that's a lot right?"

"Yea I was wondering bout the amount, but the last time I made this pizza with my dad when I was 10, he had asked me to put in that amount," Spencer explained.

"Spence you were 10. You hands are probably twice the size since the previous time," Ashley chuckled as she shook her head, thinking how adorable the younger girl was.

-

After they were done with the food, or rather Ashley was done with the food, they put away all the containers to the side. Ashley went to put on some music on the stereo and they started to dance on the cliff again.

As usual, they had their foreheads pressed against each other, with Spencer's hands around the brunette's neck and Ashley's hands around the blonde's waist.

They swayed slowly together to the music, with them stealing occasional kisses from each other.

They had danced for a few more songs before they decided that it was enough. They then started to light the fire that was near where they were sitting.

They sat back down on the mat and Ashley decided that it was time for her to play a few songs for the blonde. She had just recently written a few new songs ever since meeting Spencer, their so-called relationship giving her lots of inspiration.

She had Spencer seated across of her and her black acoustic guitar on her lap. She strummed a few chords off hand, letting herself feel the music first. She looked up at Spencer, who smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

"So this is a song I wrote a few days ago, it's kinda bout what you've done in my life since we've met," Ashley said hesitantly, "It's called music of my heart."

Ashley strummed the first few chords of the songs, playing it with such emotion. As the first sentence was coming, she locked her eyes with Spencer's baby blues and started to sing.

_You'll never know, what you've done for me_

_What your faith in me, has done for my soul_

_You'll never know the gift you've given me_

_I'll carry it with me, yeah yeah_

_Through the days ahead I'll think of days before_

_You made me hope for something better_

_And made me reach for something more_

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped me to free the me inside_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You opened my eyes_

_You opened the door_

_To something I've never known before_

_And your love, is the music of my heart_

_You were the one, always on my side_

_Always standing by_

_Seeing me through_

_You were the song that always made me sing_

_I'm singing this for you_

_Everywhere I go, I'll think of where I've been_

_And all of ones you knew me better then any One ever will again_

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped to free the me inside_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You opened my eyes you opened the door_

_To something I've never known before_

_And your love, is the music of my heart_

_What you've taught me_

_Only your love could ever teach me_

_You got through when no one could reach me before_

_'Cause you always saw in me_

_All the best that I could be_

_It was you who set me free_

Ashley closed her eyes, letting her all her emotions flow through the song. It was so intense. Everything that she had wanted to tell Spencer was all written in the song.

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped me to free the me inside_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped me to free the me inside_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You opened my eyes_

_You opened the door_

_To something I've never known before_

_And your love, is the music of my heart_

Ashley ended the song with light strumming, letting a deep breath of when she finished before looking back up at the blonde, smiling.

Spencer complimented her and she then started off into another song, and another, and another. After Ashley was done playing, they started to cuddle under the stars.

This time, it was the blonde who was wearing the black hoodie, with Ashley sitting between her legs, leaning her back against the blonde's front.

Spencer subconsciously rubbed up and down the brunette's arms as she pulled her impossible closer. She heard the brunette sigh in content as she snuggled into the blonde.

Everything that Ashley had done for her in the past week had filled her heart. Feeling Ashley's touch and breath against her sent tingles down her whole body. She felt things that she had never felt before and it was too overwhelming.

"Ash?" Spencer broke the silence.

"Mm hmm?" Ashley said, her voice muffled.

"I just wanna tell you how happy you've made me in this past week. I love the way you repeatedly bring me to new places around here. I love the way your arms hold me when I'm feeling cold. I love falling asleep with you and waking up with me still in your arms. I love that you love placing small kisses all over my face for no reason at all. I love how you eat what I cook no matter how bad it tastes and I love how you only sing for me and me alone," Spencer continued.

"I know that we've only known each other for a week but you made my life so much more awesome in this one week than my whole entire life before you," Spencer continued, going to say that one thing that she's been wanting to tell the brunette.

"Ashley, I lo-" Spencer was cut off by Ashley's two fingers placed on her lips, not allowing her to say what she wanted to get out.

She looked up into Ashley's eyes, seeing confliction in them.

"Don't" Ashley chocked, tears beginning to form in her eyes, " please don't make it harder than it already is." A tear rolled down her soft cheek.

Spencer nodded sadly, pulling the brunette closer as one of her hands went up to wipe away Ashley's tears. She had no idea that Ashley was feeling so strongly and that it was affecting her more than it appeared.

Ashley calmed down after a while, with Spencer placing kisses on her head, telling her that it was okay.

"You know I do right?" Spencer said softly, wanting the brunette to know even if she didn't say those three words. Ashley nodded her head against Spencer's chest, unable to say anything.

Spencer kissed Ashley's forehead softly, telling her silently that she was with her.

Ashley had become so quiet and still that Spencer thought that she had fallen asleep, too tired after crying.

It was until her soft voice breaking the silence that indicated that she was still awake.

"I do too, ya know that?" Ashley whispered.

Spencer tilted up Ashley's head to look at the brown orbs. She smiled and leaned down to give Ashley a soft, gentle and loving kiss and pulled the brunette back closer to her again, letting Ashley nuzzle her nose in Spencer's neck.

"I know Ashy," Spencer whispered lovingly, "I know."


End file.
